Black Hearts
by karencow
Summary: Unofficial Title Something's going on in Europe(?) and it's up to Ciel, Alois and Oz t figure out what's happening, and with the help with the supernaturals they are associated with. So what exactly is happening, and when when they all figure it out, will they be able to take it easily? Oh. And, love is in the air.


_**I've been planning to write this for like 5 years now, roughly 5 years. I just never really came through. And in terms of plot progression, up til now, nothing really changed. I might just write 2 chapters and that's it. Who knows.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And I do not own anything.**_

"Oz, we have arrived!" a girl with long dark brown hair says, her sharp violet eyes follows that of a boy about her age with green eyes and blonde hair. He turns his head towards her.

"Yes, this should be the place." He replied, pulling out a piece of rolled parchment from his front pocket. "Too bad Gilbert could not come" He sighs aloud, as he turns his head to look back at the huge mansion in front of them.

"Yes, too bad" Alice agrees her lips forming a sly smile.

***FLASHBACK***

"I'm sorry Gilbert, you're not coming with us" Alice mutters to herself.

A man who's about 20 turns his head, he wore a hat over his black curly hair, his golden eyes glares at Alice.

"What did you say?" He asks suspiciously. The next thing he knew was: gagged and tied, his hands behind him and the rope connected to his feet. He tried screaming gaining anyone's attention. But it was just subdued with the gag, he was later thrown into a dark cabinet. Alice closes the door behind him, before she gave him a sweet innocent smile and told him to enjoy the peace.

"Alice, Where is Gilbert, we will be late if he does not hurry" The blonde boy says.

"Oz, didn't Gilbert tell you?" Alice asks nonchalantly, Oz raises an eyebrow.

"He will not be joining us, but he will try his best to catch up" Oz looks at Alice with knitted eyebrows.

"Oh well, I see…I suppose we go now, we cannot make people wait." Oz and Alice both exited the room, Alice side glances the closet that Gilbert was in, probably screaming and thrashing from within.

***End Of FLASHBACK***

The door of the big mansion opens, revealing an older man wearing a black butler outfit. He steps out from within the house. His black hair in some sort of way, neatly fell just below his ears, his red eyes stares at the pair with acknowledgement. He bows.

"I presume you are my master's guest. Lord Oz and Lady Alice of the Organization 'Pandora Hearts'" He looks at them from under his long and thick eye lashes, his lips slowly curls into a smile.

"Yes, we are" Alice boredly and rudely replies

"Pleasure to be acquainted, my name is Sebastian Mechael, I am the house butler. My master would like to see you immediately, I shall lead the way" He slowly stands up and ushers the two inside, and leads them into a room. As the door opens, the newcomers soon realize that that room was his office. The office of the man around Oz's age who sat behind the desk, he had blue hair and a blue eye, his right eye covered by a black eye patch. But he was not alone in the room. There was this blonde haired, ice blue eyed boy roughly near Oz's age and the man behind the desks' age, who sat on a couch, his legs lifted on the coffee table in front of him. And behind him is a man with short black hair, and golden eyes hidden behind rimless glasses, he wore a standard butler outfit like Sebastian. The newcomers assumes he is the butler of the blonde sitting.

"This is my Master, Ciel Phanthomhive." Sebastian gestured to the boy behind the desk, who was previously skimming through stacks of papers. "The blonde over there, is Alois Trancy. And the man behind him is his butler, Claude Faustus."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you all, I am Oz and this is Alice, we are members of Pandora" Oz says giving a short introduction. Being friendly was not on the top of the list, other matters were more important. Like the reason why the three were in one room. Mainly speaking, Oz, Ciel and Alois.

"I shall get you your snacks" Sebastian bows and exits.

"I was told that there would be three of you arriving today," Ciel flatly says, Oz nods in agreement, though his eyes are focus on Alice who kept looking at every single knick-knack in the room.

"Yes, well it seem Gilbert, our third member, had something to attend to, he will catch up." Oz curtly replied, paying attention to Alice as well and telling her off.

"What is this?" Alice said picking up Ciel's cane, he tried to control his anger that suddenly sparked upon her touching the cane.

"A cane my dear" Ciel tried so calmly to say, but obviously failed.

"Oz, you honestly should own a cane, it can make up look most noble!" Alice suddenly decided, picturing Ciel looking most noble with a cane, and did the same with Oz. She smiles, please with her imagination. "Yes, yes you should have a cane" She mutters putting it down.

"Shall we discuss whatever it is we are here for?" Alois annoying said, but his eyes following Alice, who was sniffing the air as she moved to one place to another within the room's vicinity.

"Yes, I suppose we should" Ciel aggres silently placing down the paper into neat piles on his desk.

"Of course, I came here since you begged." Alois looks at Ciel with a wicked grin.

"No one begged. In fact, this is necessary to keep our country safe." Ciel says calmly, as he stood up adruptly.

"Do not touch that!" Ciel yelled, as he grabbed what Alice was holding, a blue velvet box for a necklace. He opens a drawer in his desk and place the box there, locking the drawer with a key.

"Hmph, no fun. No fun at all." Alice mutters

"Alice, this is not our home you cannot do whatever it is you want. This is strictly, business!" Oz said with authority.

"Hmph." Alice slumped down on a couch directly in front from Alois. The two undergo a staring contest with blank faces. The room is filled with a comfortable type of silence.

"Do you smell that?" Alice suddenly asked, breaking the silence, "Oz, I've been smelling it for a while now!" Alice stood up and started tugging on Oz's arm "I know what is causing it, its sweets," Alice said with a hint of entrancement in her voice.

"Is she a dog?" Alois asked making Oz turn his head towards him with slight anger " And here I thought the _queen's dog _should be able to do that, do you not think so Ciel?" Alois cocked his head towards Ciel.

"Stop acting so childish Alois, this is business, I do not like this arrangement to. I rather work with a shinigami than you." Ciel retorted

"A—"

"AHHHHHH, CAKES. SO MANY!" Alice cut Oz off as the door opened revealing Sebastian with a trolley of snacks. Alice started huddling herself near Sebastian and the trolley. Deciding what to eat first and of the sort.

While Alice was preoccupied with the cake, blocking Sebastian in so many ways for some reason, he was not able to proceed any further, because of Alice pestering him with questions and constantly blocking him. As Ciel and Alois bickering, Oz taking up the role of 'peacemaker', Claude tried to keep his master calm, but receive a few blows here and there.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" A rather girly and high pitch voice broke everyone up. It came from an Emerald green eyed girl, whose blonde hair was tied into two pigtails in which are in lovely curls.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel sighed rubbing his forehead.

"What is happening here?" The girl asks, her hands on her hips as she analyzed what exactly was happening inside the room. But what stood up was Alice. The only girl within the vicinity, aside from her of course.

"What is a girl doing in a room filled with men?" Elizabeth asked her voice letting out more devastation then meant.

"Oh, well, you see she is a part of what we were supposed to do…" Oz utters unsurely

"Oh no. No." Elizabeth says, approaching Alice and grabbing her hands she adds "Women should not mix with the men's affairs" Alice looks at her irritated "And anyways men's entertainment are utterly inappropriate" Elizabeth shakes her head

"Lizzy, what are you doing here anyways?" Ciel asked this time he shook his head

"Why, can I not see my fiancé?" She asked as she looks at Ciel, her hands still holding Alice.

"Or is this girl your new—" Elizabeth's voice crackle

"No. She is a friend of this gentleman here, Oz Vessalius." Ciel gestured to Oz, and as Elizabeth and Oz's eyes meet, it felt as though they were looking at a reflection. Roughly speaking. They had the same hair color and eye color, roughly and height, and obviously their gender differ.

"Oh I see." Elizabeth let go of Alice's hands and approached Oz. "A pleasure to meet you sire."She held out her hand, Oz kneels and takes her hand, planting a kiss on Elizabeth's gloved hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine, to have met such beauty, I am honored." Oz says as he stood up, and the pairs eyes met again. Oz's eyes was fogged with a faint essence of familiarity, perhaps maybe, because they did roughly speaking, looked alike.

"I am forever grateful towards you Ciel." Oz flashes is perfect smile towards Ciel, his hand still holding that of Elizabeth.

"She is my Fiance." Ciel says, as Alice in turn pulled Oz and Elizabeth's hands off of each other.

"Oh it appears Ciel can be jealous." Alois laughed.

"Please, Master Alois, do not tease my master." Sebastian flatly says.

Elizabeth and Oz were still locked in some trance.

"Oz. LOOK." Alice grabbed him so the two may adore the fantastic snacks on the trolley.

"Well, I suppose I have no place here, for now" Elizabeth says with a sigh."I shall give you all time to enjoy your little chit chat"

"We are not kicking you out" Ciel says feeling a little guilty.

"Well, I suppose today is not my day, till next time everyone" Elizabeth smiles and exited. Aside from Oz and Alice the others remained silent, as they watch Elizabeth exit herself.

"It is peculiar to see Lady Elizabeth act so mature." Sebastian points out

"Yes, yes, In fact I find it hard to believe she was not fawning over Ciel" Alois chuckles.

"Please, Claude, take care of your Master properly" Sebastian says to Alois butler, Alois being slightly offended.

"It is peculiar that she was not her nosy self." Ciel agreed

"Well, I suppose I do not blame her, she did take a certain fancy towards _someone_" Alois added, Oz head turned to him.

"Oz is mine and only mine!" Alice suddenly says, moth filled with all sorts of cake, as she point to Alois with a fork. Alois chuckles.

"Lady Alice, that…" Sebastian exchanged a few words with her.

"Everyone. Be quiet!" Ciel slumps down his hair. "Let us discuss the reason why we are assembled here, now." CIel was telling himself that whatever Elizabeth and Oz were doing was nothing, but the truth was, he did feel jealous and angry, for some odd reason. And another certain blonde haired blue eyes boy too, who somehow took fancy for the girl with green eyes and blonde hair whose eyes were always at Ciel. Well at least for a short while it wasn't.

_**After discussing for a few hours…**_

"Let us exchange intelligence and go about this all over again." Ciel says "There is someone attacking people and leaving cards behind."

"Playing cards." Oz added

"Assuming it is some gambler, right?" Alois adds. "But then there is, these _chain, _Ciel and I are not quite knowledgeable about those."

"Yes well, we do not know about your _demon contracts_ too" Alice point out

"Fine, it seems fair enough" Ciel mutters, as he turned and drew the curtain a little. "Oh my, it is this late…" It was already dark out and for some weird reason no one noticed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ciel asked

"Yes, we do." Oz replied

"Well, let us continue this conversation next time…" Ciel suggested seeing, as it was already late.

"Yes, till next time everyone" ALois says as he trod out of the room boredly.

"Farewell for now." Ciel and Oz greeted.

When Oz and Alice were gone, who was escorted by Sebastian Ciel muttered to himself: Hopefully nothing excited will happen tonight. He crossed his arms behind him as he looked out the window.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow…**_

The room was dark and fairly big and extravagant as Ciel's mansion. The color of the room not clear, the window's curtain was undrawn, except for a small part, leaving some moonlight to enter the room, but not much seeing as the curtain was drawn slight, about half a meter or less. In front the small crack, stood a woman in black. Her hair was tied and tucked under her hat, so her hair color cannot be seen. As for her eyes, it was hidden behind a vail.

"It appears that Ciel, had company today." The woman said, for a moment alone in the room.

"My Lady?" A man asked as he walked out from the shadows.

"It appears that they are catching up. And are finally making their move."

"My Lady, to whom do you speak of?" The man asks, his attire black, that of a butler too.

"Both. But as for Ciel's case, we would have to see if he is an ally or enemy." The woman decided. Her words from before held two meanings.

"You have heard all of the things they have discussed about in their meeting?" The woman asks as she turned to face the man, knowing very well that he did. He had told her already of what had happened.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Tell me again, and we shall think carefully of our next move."

_**Sorry tired, so I rushed this.**_

_**I know its bad. Im sorry. That it. Night**_


End file.
